1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, and, particularly, to a sliding mechanism of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Sliding-cover portable electronic devices are currently a popular choice for portable electronic device design. The sliding-cover portable electronic device has two nested housings, which move apart to open the portable electronic device.
A slide mechanism is generally used in such devices, driving the movement between the two housings. However, the slide mechanism is typically complex in structure and difficult to assemble, resulting in increased production costs.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.